Accidentally In Love With My (EX)Best Friends TWIN Brother
by AttackingDaPartayTitans
Summary: MY SUMMARY IS TOO FUCKING LONG FOR THIS SHIT. SORRY! IT'S ON MY PAGE, AND IN THE STORY SO YEAH.. Pairing: Onesided!AU!Paralyzed!Jean x Reader Sibling Rivalry Paralyzed!Jeanx Mute!Twin Sister!Author


**Hello my fellow people~ I'm sure you're getting tired of me being your bestie in all the reader inserts. But honestly, I'm bored~ So why not make it enjoyable for me?~ Well hey! Now we aren't besties! HAHAHAHAHAAHAHA! IN YOUR FACE! CAN'T HANDLE THIS SHIT! Nah, just kidding. I just need something that shows that happy ending don't always happen.**

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN ATTACK ON TITAN, OR YOU.**

**Hehe~ Can't wait until I get to introduce all the others~ I'll tell you who they are and what they have!~**

**Levi- Depression  
Eren- Anger Issues  
Marco- Paralyzed only on the left side, Blind in his left eye  
Jean- Paralyzed from waist down  
Ilana- Mute  
Mikasa- Deaf  
****Armin- Deaf and mute**

**Summary- _Your (ex)best friend is mute, she was born like that. But you noticed that every year around her birthday, she wouldn't allow you to come over. Whenever you asked, she would quickly sign no and walk you home. But one year, you begged to the point where she would either accept or backhand you. Glad that it isn't the latter if the two, you discovered that she has a TWIN BROTHER, and every year he comes home to celebrate their birthday. Wow... he's really... something special... Too bad you messed up with your first impression... And your friendship with her..  
Onesided!AU!Paralyzed!Jean x Reader Sibling Rivalry Paralyzed!Jeanx Mute!Twin Sister!Author_**

**_Word Count- 1,135_**

* * *

You and your friend Ilana had started an argument.

'NO! YOU CANNOT COME OVER!' She glared at you.

"PLEASE!" You pleaded.

'NO!' Her glare grew dark as you continuously pleaded her. She then huffed and turned away from you whilst nodding her head, making you cheer loudly. She then wrote down what time you should come over.

"YES MA'AM!" You saluted causing her to smile lightly at your childishness. Her happiness made you happy.

'See ya later,' she signed before walking off. You were so excited and her birthday was tomorrow! You finally got to celebrate it with her! Mission Accomplished.

-TIMMMMMEEEEEE SKIP-

"Happy Birthday Ilana!" you said to her after she answered the door. When she welcomed you in, you saw a boy in a wheelchair. He looked about Ilana's age and he had hair that was.. two different tones... He looked at you and then said loudly,

"Who's that?"

'My friend (Name),' he nodded. She signed something else that you didn't understand, making him smile cockily before pulling her into his lap. He said a thank you quickly, before pulling her into a hug. When he pulled away from her, she signed in a response to his thank you.

'I've always cared about you.. I never showed it because it only increases your overly large ego,' she smiled to him before getting up and pulling you toward him. She signed, 'This is my brother Jean! He was born unable to use his legs,' you smiled over at him before waving. He just sneered.

'He's not good with anyone who's my friend,' he then pulled her away from you.

"Damn straight I'm not," she just rolled her eyes. You had looked over at her with nervousness. She just shrugged.

"So... Is this why you din't want me to celebrate with you?" You asked her.

"It's cause it's my damn birthday too," Jean glared at you.

"Whaa?"

"We're twins."

"Oh shit."

'Bad first impression! TRY HARDER!' Ilana signed.

"So.. Can you.. uh..." You trailed off.

'OH MY GOD (NAME) YOU CAN'T JUST ASK HIM THAT QUESTION!' Ilana signed rapidly.

"What were you going to ask?" He glared darkly at you.

'Jean shut up!' Ilana tried to interrupt you,

"Stop trying to save her. Now tell me. What were going to ask?" He said sharply, awaiting a reply.

"Uh... Can you feel... uh... your..."

"Excuse me? Why would you even think about that? I refuse to let you hang out with Ilana after this."

'Do you see the reason why I avoided you?' Ilana signed.

"Hell yeah I do."

"How did you two even meet?" He sighed before asking.

"Some girls decided to beat her up," you shrugged.

'She was one of them,' Ilana signed.

"She threatened me. Of course I was," you glared at her.

'Shut up. I saved your ass,' she glared back.

"At least I can talk to people normally!"

'Why did I let you come over?! WHY ARE WE EVEN FRIENDS?' She signed before pushing you out the door nearby.

-TIMEEEEE SKIP!-

"Hey! (Name)! There's a new boy!" Karla, your friend squealed.

"Are you planning on breaking up with (old crush), for him?" You asked her with a dull look on your face.

"I did plan on it~"

"So why am I involved?"

"I just wanted to tell you that you can have (old crush) now~ He's so... not the new kid anymore!"

"What's his name?"

"His name is Jean! He's in none of our classes... and he hangs out with that stupid mutant girl."

"Okay... Wait..."

"I'll have to show her who he belongs to!"

"Wait Karla!"

-SHORT TIME SKIP!-

"HEY! MUTANT GIRL! STAY AWAY FROM MY MAN!" Karla yelled at Ilana, catching the mute girls by surprise. Karla grabbed her by the hair, which made tears prick her eyes.

"Who're you calling your man?" Jean growled at her, ready to unleash hell if she didn't let go of Ilana immediately.

"Oh Jean! I'm Karla!~ You don't need this... girl to bother you right~?" Karla then noticed that Jean was in a wheelchair. "Oh! My poor baby! Did you break your leg or something?!"

"No.. I was born like this. Now let go of my sister." Karla's face went pale when she heard him say sister.

"Oh! She's your sis-ter... I knew that!"

"If you would let go of her hair." Karla immediately let go, making the mute girl fall on her bottom. "Thank you. Now turn around, and go back to wherever you came from." Karla nodded and ran towards you.

"W-What's wrong?" You asked her as she hugged you and started weeping into your shoulder.

"HE'S A FREAK JUST LIKE MUTANT GIRL! AND, AND, HE TOTALLY HATES MEEE!" you flinched at how she practically shrieked her answer in your ear. You just pet her head as she cried into your shoulder.

"W-We should get to class..." You told her, hoping she would collect herself and wipe away her tears.

_"Maybe later.. You could get revenge on both of them." You smirked._

_"I would absolutely **love** that." and both of you had** devious **smirks as you began to plot._


End file.
